Removed Features
The following features were once officially implemented in Don't Starve or Don't Starve Together, but have since been removed from the games for various reasons. __TOC__ Barrel The Barrel is a removed object found in the Caves, that used to spawn Splumonkeys. When destroyed with a Hammer, it dropped two Cave Bananas, 2 Manure and sometimes a Gnome. The Barrel was also flammable. As of A Moderately Friendly Update, the Barrel was removed, and replaced with the Splumonkey Pod. Its spawn code was "monkeybarrel". Barrel.png Bonfire The Bonfire is a removed Structure. Pigs used to spawn at Bonfires, before they were replaced by Pig Houses. They automatically started at Night, however, the Fire did not cast any light. The player was able to cook Food over a Bonfire even when it was not lit. Its spawn code was "bonfire". bonfire.png bonfirenight.png provefire.png During day.png At night.png Deadly Feast The Deadly Feast is a removed Food item that would instantly kill most characters when consumed. It was used as a way to escape Adventure Mode before the epilogue was fully implemented. Its spawn code was "deadlyfeast". Meaty Stew.png Gemology Tab Gemology was a crafting tab used to make the various Gem-based items in the game. The recipes from the tab still exist, but they have since been split between the Magic Tab and the Ancient Tab. They included Life Giving Amulet, Chilled Amulet, Nightmare Amulet, The Lazy Forager, Fire Staff, Ice Staff, Telelocator Staff, Star Caller's Staff and Telelocator Focus. Gemology.png Importing Before the Doorway to Adventure update, it was possible to import a save for the steam version of Don't Starve from a backed up region that could be found in the steam directory. This feature has since been removed. Dont starve Importing.png Jury-Rigged Portal The Jury-Rigged Portal was a previously naturally spawning Structure in Don't Starve Together that served as a spawn point for newly joined players. It could also be used to resurrect Ghost Players when playing in Endless Mode. Lore-wise, the Jury-Rigged Portal was first featured in a comic used to announce Don't Starve Together, as silhouetted characters could be seen emerging from it. Later, it was revealed that Maxwell helped Wilson build it. It was then destroyed and replaced with the Florid Postern by Charlie upon the game leaving Early Access, though it is functionally the same thing. Jury-Rigged Portal.png|The Jury-Rigged Portal. Jury-Rigged Portal in-game.png|The Jury-Rigged Portal in-game. Jury-Rigged Portal glowing.png|The Jury-Rigged Portal glowing at night. DS Craft the Way 8.png|Wilson building a Jury-Rigged Portal in the comic that announced Don't Starve Together. final.png|Wilson and Maxwell building the Portal in the Cyclum Puzzles. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Promo image with the characters running out of the Portal. Dont Starve Together Menu.jpg|The Jury-Rigged Portal shown in the main menu. Long Pig Long Pig, also called Human Meat, is a removed Food Item in Don't Starve Together, that used to be dropped by dying players. It stacked up to 20, took 6 Days to spoil, and when consumed, restored 12.5 Hunger, while reducing 20 Health and 33 Sanity. Long Pig no longer drops from players, as it was considered too macabre, although the assets still remained in the game. Its spawn code is "humanmeat". Cooked Long Pig Cooked Long Pig could be obtained by Cooking Long Pig on a Campfire or Fire Pit. It restored 18.75 Hunger, while reducing only 3 Health and 20 Sanity, and took 10 Days to spoil. Its spawncode is "humanmeat_cooked". Long Pig Jerky Long Pig Jerky could be produced by Drying Long Pig for 1 day. It took 20 Days to spoil, and when consumed, restored 25 Hunger, while reducing 3 Health and 15 Sanity. Its spawn code is "humanmeat_dried". Long Pig.png Cooked Long Pig.png Long Pig Jerky.png Malfunctioning Novelty Ride The Malfunctioning Novelty Ride was part of a Set Piece in the Shipwrecked DLC. It was found near a Skeleton in any land Biome and served as a placeholder for the Seaworthy Portal. The Malfunctioning Novelty Ride can no longer be spawned into the game, as its prefab was completely replaced in the Wilbur Vs. The Volcano update. Seaworthy Old.png Malfunctioning Novelty Ride.png Malfunctioning ride.jpg Note Notes were items dropped by Birds on May 1st, 2014. They were part of a puzzle, eventually hinting to the release of Don't Starve Together, and displaying coordinates to be used on a special map. Other than reading them, the only use for Notes was as a Fuel source. There were 17 different coordinates in total: When a Note was examined, a line of code in the console ended with "It's Greek to me.", an idiom expressing the speaker does not understand something. In this case, however, it was also a hint at the answers to parts of the puzzle. Wilson reading note.png|Wilson reading a Note. not-crazy.png|Wilson's map mentioning notes on the hidden website. Don't Starve It's Greek to me..JPG|Upon examination, the notereader.lua code reads "It's Greek to me." Prototype puzzle.png|The prototype puzzle page. Moon Puzzle 1.png|The moon puzzle page. Full Moon puzzle.png|The second page of the moon puzzle. DS_Craft_the_Way_8.png|The comic revealed at the end of the puzzle. Research Points Research Points were used to unlock new Crafting recipes and were acquired by putting Items into a Science Machine or Alchemy Engine. Each item gave a specific amount of points. In the Insanity! update, this feature was removed and replaced by Prototyping. Road Turf Road Turf was one of the Turf Items acquired by digging Road tiles with a Pitchfork. Like other Turfs, it could be placed on any bare ground tile. The player's speed was increased when walking on Road Turf. Road Turfs did stack up to 10 and had a fuel value of 45/90 Sec. Road Turfs have been replaced by Cobblestones. Roads are now permanent and can no longer be dug up with a Pitchfork. Road Turf.png Speargun The Speargun was a craftable Ranged Weapon in the Shipwrecked DLC, that was replaced with the Spear Gun in the Release the Quacken! update. It could only be used once and dealt 100 damage per shot. Spearguns required 1 Seashell, 3 Bamboo, and 1 Jellyfish to craft, and a Science Machine to prototype. They were found in the Fight Tab and stacked up to 20. Their spawn code was "speargun". Poison Speargun The Poison Speargun was a Poisonous version of the Speargun. In addition to dealing 100 damage on hit, it also would poison the target. Poison Spearguns required 3 Seashell, 1 Bamboo and 1 Venom Gland to craft. Their spawn code was "speargun_poison". Obsidian Speargun In addition to dealing 100 damage on hit, the Obsidian Speargun would also ignite the target, unless used in the Hurricane Season. Obsidian Spearguns used 3 Seashell, 3 Bamboo and 1 Obsidian to craft. Prototyping them required using either their Blueprint or a Brain of Thought. Their spawn code was "obsidianspeargun". Speargun.png Poison Speargun.png Obsidian Speargun.png Sticky Webbing (Item) Sticky Webbing was a Turf Item that could be obtained by digging up the white, creep-like substance around Spider Dens and Spilagmites using a Pitchfork. It stacked up to 10 and had a fuel value of 45/90 Sec. The ability to dig up Sticky Webbing has been entirely removed from the game. Sticky Webbing.png Warbucks The first Hamlet exclusive character was Warbucks, who was added during the DLC's beta. He was later removed in update Rev. 307715 of the DLC's Early Access. Trivia * Wolfgang and WX-78 are the only characters able to survive the Deadly Feast as they can increase their maximum health after acquiring it. This is because the Deadly Feast's code only checks for a character's max health when it is first acquired. ** Wormwood can also survive the Deadly Feast, as he cannot lose or gain health from eating food. * "Long pig" or "long pork" is a term reportedly used by cannibals to refer to human flesh as food. * Pigs can turn into Werepigs if fed 4 Long Pig, since Long Pig and all variants reduce health when eaten. * Long Pig is missing a drying model when put on a Drying Rack.